


Haze

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken birthday party means Alphonse finds himself in puzzling attire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 2006.

This was a _bad_ idea. Not that his brother thought so, he was sure. Then again, his brother was still in his normal clothing, and he was more than a little certain that he was mostly sober too. Well, he thought so until he started doing an impressive job of butchering one of his favorite songs.

“Brother, you’re drunk.” The words were said clearly, loudly, in hopes that they’d cut through the rather bad sonnet that was being projected his direction. It took so long to get normal ears again, and he was being subjected to this? What had he ever done to deserve such torture? “You’re also completely tone deaf.” 

Where the first words failed, the second set attained him much-appreciated silence as the older of the pair took in the fact that yes, this was so. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Pushing up to a sitting position, Alphonse glared at the outfit he’d ended up in. Just how had he ended up in a dress anyway, and who at the party had done this to him? He was sure he knew the answers to those pertinent questions, but the fact that the room was spinning was his first priority. “I was ignoring you.” 

“I’ve been singing for the last couple hours Al.” Finally, the words were said at a reasonable volume, and when the man sat, he slid right off the couch edge, ending up on the floor by his younger brother’s feet. 

“You weren’t singing anything I liked.” One hand reached out to pat his older brother on the head, and he seemed rather oblivious to the indignant look he was earning himself. 

“But… Al! Why didn’t you say anything?” The form on the floor twisted around, coming up to his knees to glare properly at his younger sibling as he ended up having to repeat himself. 

“I was telling the guests bye. It finally got everyone to go home, so I figured I’d let you go on with that.” Gesturing widely to indicate the messy apartment they’d been staying in recently, Alphonse let a small, slightly dopey grin cross his face. “And now, I can go to bed and not worry about someone waking me up.” 

The glare turned into a nearly scandalized look, and the younger of the pair snickered, more or less ignoring the way he was being loomed over. “You let me embarrass myself so you could _sleep_? I feel used Al, really used here.” 

“Hm. Why? You were going to do it anyway.” Dropping his arms in a not so grand gesture, he turned his head sidewise, noting the many empty alcohol bottles scattered all over the place. “Sides, it’s my birthday, I can do what I want with it.” 

“But sleep… You slept in this morning, you shouldn’t need to turn in early too.” Nodding slowly, he leaned up, almost touching noses with Alphonse as he gave him a rather intense look. A moment later he was on his feet, helping the younger blond off the sofa. 

“You’re one to talk. I don’t sleep even half as much as you used to…” He didn’t fight the pull, leaning into the rather more stable form as he tried to catch his balance. “Sides, this wasn’t my idea.” 

“Mm, right, but you’re the one that kept the people around under ten. And people figured you were the social one.” Edward got the drunker Elric stable on his feet, then started off in the general direction of the bedroom, steps careful so they didn’t both end up spilled all over the carpet. 

“Only when you mess up and make it so I _have_ to me. Wait. Be. Have to _be_. You can be really rude you know.” He turned his face against his brother’s shirt in an effort to keep the world stable, making a little, displeased noise when it just yielded over into a rather sea-like sensation. 

“I’ve gotten better.” At least the door was open, which was one obstacle they didn’t have to contend with at this late hour of… Edward glanced at the clock… nine-thirty at night. He’d thought it was much later than that for some reason. “I’ve learned how not to be rude, needed to without you around.” 

It was pure chance that they avoided the book in their path as Edward stepped over it, safely landing them both in a sprawl on the bed, Alphonse’s face tucked against the older Elric’s chest. “Don’t talk about that. You know I don’t like talking about when I didn’t remember anything.” 

There was a moment of half-pained silence, and the older blond tightened his grip for a moment. “I didn’t mean specifically. I just meant when you weren’t there to make people feel better because I messed up.” When the reply only got a rather ominous silence, he searched for something to fill the melancholy in the air. His mind latched onto the fact that his brother was dressed as a girl. That would certainly distract them both. “Al? Didn’t you start the night in pants?” 

“Ed, shut up. I think Winry did it… or Havoc. Not really all that sure.” He lifted his head, giving his older brother a bleary-eyed look that was trying to pass as angry. 

Staring now more over the explanation than over the attire, he couldn’t help his voice going up a bit in shock. “Why would Havoc have put you in a dress Al?” 

Pushing up so he could look his brother more or less in the eye, he huffed out a breath. “Dunno. Maybe they both did it. They’re dating y’know. Just remembered the whole ‘blue eyes’ thing and lots of hair. I was kinda the most drunk about that point.” 

Edward shoved up on his elbows, effectively ruining Alphonse’s attempts at leaning over him. “Wait! Why would they stick you in a dress? Were you naked? Did they see _things_?” 

There was a moment of silence as the younger Elric gave him a look of complete disbelief. “Brother… stop freaking out. Wasn’t naked, and I don’t know how you missed it anyhow. I thought you weren’t that drunk…” 

“I’m not that drunk, I just wasn’t paying attention! I wasn’t paying attention and now you’ve been tarnished! Did they touch you anywhere?” He rolled them over, laying on top of the taller figure as his fingers started to pick at buttons and lacings. 

“No, they didn’t touch me anywhere. You really are drunk. How’d you walk around being that drunk without me noticing?” He didn’t get in the way of the diligent hands, not entirely sure he wouldn’t get a finger bitten off if he tried. 

“…Al? Did you say they’re dating?” 

When all movement ceased for a shocked stare over the belated realization, the younger shoved his brother off of him and climbed unsteadily off the bed and onto his feet. “Yep.” 

“When did that happen?” Edward followed the actions with his eyes, rolling onto his back fully. His eyes were mostly focused on Alphonse’s hands where they’d taken up the process of undressing, the actions almost in time with his swaying.

“While now. Hey, I think I get why you were doing the dancing thing, much easier to stand this way.” He finally got the odd outfit undone, rolling the top off his shoulders, and his hands dropped to the shirt, leaving him with the option of leaving it on or trying to shimmy out of it. He chose the second option. “And I thought you were just trying to be impressive or something.” 

Thoughts completely derailed off of whatever unimportant topic they’d been talking about as his younger brother teased off his underwear in an utterly distracting way, Edward pushed up to a sitting position rather quickly. “Right… c’mere.” 

They might have been okay if they hadn’t both been moving at the same time, as it was, they ended up getting caught on each other. Reaching hands misjudged the distance, causing automail to catch on hair by accident, and that, combined with the complete failure of the younger brother’s balance, served to leave them in a sprawl on the ground right next to the bed. After that, the main priority was trying to get Alphonse untangled from the many small bits and pieces that made the automail work so well. After about ten minutes of squirming around that left the younger straddling his brother’s waist, he got fed up with the lack of progress. 

“Brother, just hold still, you’re only making it worse!” 

The irritable tone got Edward to stop moving immediately, and he made a face as he realized how badly they’d gotten tangled. The downside to them both having long hair apparently. “I’m not hurting you, am I?” 

“No, you’re only tangled in my hair, how could that possibly hurt?” He shot him a look before finally getting the last few strands free, only then realizing how chastised his sibling looked. Not wanting the earlier mood they’d finally gotten going to be entirely ruined, he leaned down to brush their lips together, hoping he’d realize he wasn’t angry. “No brother, just a little annoyed.” 

“Well, it’s not like I meant to. I didn’t realize you were that close you know-” When another light kiss was pressed to his lips, he paused, drawing a deep breath instead as he registered that he had a naked Alphonse on top of him. 

“Brother?” 

“Yes?” The word was breathless. 

“Shut up now.” 

The answer was caught up in another kiss, and Edward really didn’t have the heart to argue after that. Besides, Alphonse had reminded him that it was his birthday, so why would he want to argue with the birthday boy when he had such interesting things in mind? 


End file.
